Melkawn
''You see Melkawn. The city is alive with merchants. - ''Description of Melkawn on the world map. The largest town in South Tyris. It is filled with different types of citizens, and Bounty Hunters. The neutral NPCs include travelers, mercenaries, beggars, rogues, and town children. Interestingly enough, the town does not appear to have a healer, perhaps because the healer has gone to Ruoza, which is slightly to the east of town. It includes a second map, the . This is reached from the descending stairs in the upper right part of the town, in the building with Casino signs, next to the blackmarket vendor. It includes a few extra shops, an altar, a few safes, toilets, and of course many gambling machines. The shops in include the very important monster ball shop, run by the taker. There are a few barbeque sets and slot machines, pachisuro machines and casino tables here that could potentially be pickpocketed if one was needed. There is also a sand bag in the lower right corner, holding a loser, a neutral NPC with a male rogue sprite. The other neutral NPCs include ganmblers sic, and staff. It uses track number 33 for it's music (mcTown5). It shares this music with the Cyber Dome. Shops *Innkeeper (Rank 8) *Trader (Rank 32) *Baker (Rank 20) *Food vendor (Rank 30) *General vendor (Rank 20) *General vendor (Rank 20) *Goods vendor (Rank 18) *Magic vendor (Rank 11) *Blacksmith (Rank 22) *Blacksmith (Rank 12) *Blackmarket vendor (Rank 10) *Blackmarket vendor (Gamling Hall - Rank 10) *Blackmarket vendor (Gamling Hall - Rank 10) *Slave Master (Gamling Hall) * the taker (Gamling Hall - Rank 10) - Sells monster balls. Services *Trainer: Teaches Jeweler, Detection, Gene Engineer, Literacy, Anatomy, Alchemy, Riding, Casting, Negotiation, and Investing. *Bartender *Inn *Wizard *Informer * Arena Master (Gamling Hall) *Altar (Yacatect of Wealth - Gamling Hall) Notable NPC's * the thief reporter: Gives services like the reporter at the thieves guild in North Tyris if you are a member. However, he will not offer to let you join the guild. * the maid chief: Talking to her is required to begin the Maid and house Level 70 quest. She's located in the central left portion of the city, south of the pub and north of the park. * the taker (gambling hall): Sells monster balls. *Lonely : Gives the Struggle against insanity Level 30 quest. After you complete the quest, you can give him more unicorn horns, for a +10 karma bonus each. * the mad rich: After completing the Struggle against insanity Level 30 quest, you can talk to him to to receive the Insane book. Small Medal Locations *Lower right part of the town, in the Magic Vendor's room. The medal just to the north of the lower pillar. *Middle right side of town, in a room with the door very close to the edge of town. The medal is in the upper middle part of the room. *Just to the north and a little to the right of the previous medal, in the middle of the street. One space away from the town boundary. *Middle part of town, between the informer building and the empty blacksmith building. The medal is in the very bottom of the alley, near the street. *Upper right part of town, in the room to the left of the casino building. It is in the lower right part of the room, just below the junk. *Upper middle part of town, two spaces north of the quest board. *Upper left part of town, just to the one space south and two east of the thief reporter. *Middle of town, in the bartender's room. It is just south of the entrance to the goods vendor's part of the room. *Lower left part of town, below the baker's room. It can be reached by entering the park to the right and heading down the small path that heads left. Or, just dig through one of the walls surrounding it. *Lower middle part of town, south of the fence that surrounds the park. Hug the fence while walking near the border of town, and the medal is about halfway down the length of the park. *Lower middle part of town, to the right of the quest board. It is just beyond the food boxes, near the window. Map Category:Locations in Elona+ Category:Melkawn Category:South Tyris